AKA Luke Hartphil
by Yuuki Trinity
Summary: Summary: Lucy heartfilia runaway from being the heartfilia's heiress and found herself in the midst of the city of magnolia where she sought to live a life that she had always dreamt of. And in order for this to happen, she indeed needed to change her life; she had to transform herself from Lucy heartfilia, to LUKE Hartphil.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**This is my first story and I hope that, some would enjoy the story that I created and find it interesting at least.**  
**I am open for any feedback from fellow readers. If you want this story to continue, please do not hesitate to post.**

**Thank You!**

* * *

I was standing in front of the school's entrance.

"It's going to be a long day for me." I let out a heavy sigh and mumbled to myself.

It is not pretty unusual for me to say those words, since I, Lucy Heartfilia, or should I rather say, Luke Hartphil transferred myself to a school that was completely non existent in my world and the catch is, I was originally a girl who transferred as a boy.

A few days before, I found myself in the city of magnolia where I was enchanted by its beauty. I was not accustomed to the lively atmosphere that the city had. My life had always been focused on being the lady that everyone most specially my father wanted me to become. I was not exposed to the world outside of our class and I never had the opportunity to do so.

_The hall bell rings._

"Mmm.. Not good. I'm going to be late" I fidget nervously as I looked at the school's map. "I better find the principal's office and fast!" I started walking while looking at the map.

_Bang!_

I got knock out by someone and lost my balance, "umpff" falling butt first on the floor.

"Didn't see you there, sorry." The person said.

I saw him holding out his hand to pull me up from the fall and I was hesitant but then gladly accepted it. He was a boy around my age, with a raven colour hair and black eyes. He seems to be inspecting me from head to foot.

"What?" I growled, trying to avert him from eyeing me which made my tone of voice sounding offensive.

"For a well built boy like you, you sure are effortlessly pushed. We only bumped and you easily fell on the floor." He sneered and I thought to myself, **_'He must be an idiot. Thank God he did not notice! I thought I would be caught.'_**

In transforming into a boy, I've made changes with how I look and even trained myself to act more like a man, rather than a woman. I cut my shoulder length blond hair to a boy's cut, then made my feminine features to become more man-like with the touch of make-up and it did a great job. But most of my problem came up when it came to my chest; I had to use two chest binders in order for it to look flat because I was a well gifted lady. _**'The binders are killing me!'**_ I thought.

"I would take that as a compliment rather than as an insult." I firmly replied with a stoic face. **_'The hell with this guy saying as if I'm weak. Even though I may look weak, but I can beat his pretty face to a pulp.'  
_**  
The guy made a smirk.

"Well then, excuse me!" With that said I turned my heel and started walking to a direction I'm sure I didn't pass, without the map in my hands. And realizing this, I quickly turned back to see that the raven boy was still looking at me who's now leaning on the wall.

"You forgot this?" He waved the map that I was holding earlier. "It seems that you are new here, and that you look lost little boy." He gave out a smirk again that I wanted to punch.

"Little boy? It seems that you have mistaken me for somebody else, I have a name." I said calmly but sarcastically, without exposing my annoyance at the guy holding my map and calling me little lost boy.

"Ohh.. Is that the way to talk to the person who's trying to help you?" he said. "Look, I'm not looking for any trouble and if you don't need my help, just say so. Goodbye little boy, see you around." He said, then waved my paper and turned his back.

"Wait! Alright, forgive me for my rudeness." After saying this, I clicked my tongue at his back. He then faced me again with a smirk which is getting annoying in his face,**_ 'This guy is a jerk!'_**

Then swallowing my pride, "Would you mind in guiding the way to the principal's office? It seems that I have lost my way, and am not familiar with the corridors in the school building." I asked calmly. I expected that he would taunt me when I said those words but to my surprise.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind. Follow me." He said, while walking to the direction opposite where I came from without words further said._** 'This jerk may be unexpectedly kind, I guess. Should I take back what I said?'**_

He led me to a large door where two pillars with creatures that were a beauty to see had been engraved on them. He stopped, and knocks three times.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Master, the transfer student is here. I found him lost in the corridors and brought him along with me." He said those words out loud that I clearly hinted the seriousness in his voice.

_The doors creaked and opened widely and an office came into view._

The office was not what I had expected it to be, the interior design that was Victorian itself was breath taking. But what amazed me most was the man sitting in a high back chair, checking on the papers filed in his wide table.

"Come, come." Upon hearing those words, we entered his office and when we got closer; he looked up and examines us with his black eyes. He was an old man, with the age around 80; he had white hair and a beard. He had a small stature but his presence was grand.

After eyeing me, he said, "You must be Mr. Hartphil, I have been expecting you." He showed me a warm smile after saying those words. I was awestricken by the expression of kindness in his face.

"Forgive me Mr. Dreyar for my tardiness. I was lost and had difficulty finding your office. It was a good thing that I met..err.."

"Mr. Fullbuster?" the old man said.

"Ah! Yes, Mr. Fullbuster who was kind enough to guide me the way to your office." I was composing myself because of the presence that the old man had.

"Mmm.. Enough with the formalities my child" He said and smiled. "I am the headmaster of this academy and it is my greatest pleasure to accept you into this school." He paused and I saw a faint glitter in his eyes.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy!" He beamed when he said those words and I could not help but warmly smile back. I did not even notice that the raven haired boy was staring closely.

"Thank you Mr. Dreyar." I said.

"Most of my students here rarely call me that. They would prefer calling me master, but then again my child; you may call me makarov if you want." He chuckled. "Formalities are only for first impressions, so I would prefer that you relax your tense body because what I hope for you is to enjoy your time well and have the freedom you want in this school." He said while grinning and then he looked at me with a knowing smile._** 'Oh no! This is not good, he knows!'**_

I was astounded upon hearing those words; I never would have expected to be welcomed in such a way that I clearly hinted that he knows what my secret is. My body became even tenser when I saw his gaze, but then, after eyeing him, I calmly relaxed myself and to my surprise, felt at home and showed him my warmest smile, "I will, Master Makarov."

* * *

**Interested for part 2? Got any tips? :)  
****I'd be happy to learn and continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: He's here

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a while and that I apologize if I was not able to update my story. I had a lot of things to do regarding my work and I was very busy, once again I'm sorry for the delayed update. But I did try my best to write down the next chapter and I do hope that you find my story very interesting though it is still my first. Please do not hesitate to give me your feedback's I would love to hear what you can say, most specially from my fellow readers. Thank you everyone!**

From,

**_Yuuki Trinity_**

DISCLAIMER: I wish to become just like Fairy Tail's creator.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I was busy studying the person that Makarov was talking to. _**'I wonder how this will turn out.'**_ My mind was clearly on this blond individual that I did not notice Makarov reaching for his telephone on his desk and dialling a number.

"Hello, Bob-san? Please inform Gildarts sensei from class 2D that the transfer student is here in my office and I would like him to come here. Thank you." Makarov said, and then clearing his throat, he faced Luke and said, "Luke, I have called Bob to inform Gildarts sensei that you are in my office and he will be here shortly. Would you kindly wait outside because I have an important matter to talk to with Mr. Fullbuster here?"

I was looking at the blond haired student who was still smiling at Makarov then turned my gaze to master, _**'Geez, old man, do we have to?'**_

"Yes, master Makarov. I will wait outside." With that said the blond student turned is heel and walked out the doors and closed it.

"Gray, are you sure about this?" Makarov asked, his eyes were now looking at mine.

"About what old man? We've talked about this." I said, starting to sound frustrated.

"I wanted you to reconsider. I'll give you more time to think about it." Begging can be heard in his tone of voice.

"I already had enough time to think about it. I will not reconsider. But I can promise you this; I will not do anything that would risk anyone's life for that matter, let alone her life." I said firmly.

"Fine. As long as no one finds out, I guess it can't be helped." Makarov said, finally giving in.

_At the other side of the door._

'_**Argh! I can't hear anything.'**_ I was leaning my right ear in the closed door. Trying to hear what they were talking about. I was a little bit scared that Master might spill my secret but I guess he can be trusted. Still though, I was curious to hear what important matter they were talking about even though it was not my business.

"AHEM! What do you think your doing?" A voice behind my back said loudly, enough for me to leap in surprise.

I quickly turned my head to see who caught me in the act of eavesdropping and found myself faced with a man that seems to be in his early 40's, and was also quite well built. He had brown hair. He was looking down at me, with his arms across his chest.

"I was just... Trying to see if they're done talking because I might be late for my next class." I quickly reasoned out and he seemed to have bought it because he started knocking the closed doors.

The door of the master's room opened and Fullbuster came out of the office who was greeted by brown haired man.

"Gildarts sensei?" said Fullbuster, eyeing the man in front of him.

"Oh, it's you gray. Excuse me; I still have to talk with the master. You better be back in class when I'm done with my business here." Gildarts sensei said as he went pass the raven haired boy called gray.

As Gildarts sensei closed the doors of the principal's room, I motioned my body to face gray and noticed he was actually staring at me. It felt awkward when I caught his eyes staring and as if on cue, he immediately diverted his gaze and said, "See yah around lost boy!" He turned his back and waves a hand as he started walking.

I was staring as his figure disappears from my eyesight. _**'What's up with that stare? Did master tell him? Mmm... I don't think the master would say anything to anyone.'**_ I thought.

_Meanwhile, at class 2D_

The class was noisy. Everyone had something to do. Among the crowd of students, there was a certain spiky pink haired boy sitting on the chair right beside a scarlet haired girl. The latter was sitting showing a toothy grin, "Everyone, listen up! Eheh" The pink haired boy shouted.

Most of the students stop their tracks and looked at the boy who shouted.

"What's up, Natsu?" Asked the short haired girl whose name was Lisanna.

"Minna! I overheard bob san talking to gildarts sensei in the hallway when I came back from the restroom. And guest what, we have a transfer student in our class and he's in oji-san's office right now!" as Natsu finished his announcement, most of the students gave a curious look.

"Natsu, Juvia wants to know, is it a boy or girl?" Juvia, a blue haired girl asked. "Did Bob san also mentioned about gray-sama since he was also called by Bob san to go to Makarov's office."

"Umm.. That, I do not know. Bob san only mentioned about the transfer student being in the principal's office." Natsu admitted and gave a sigh.

"Guess we'll know when Gildarts sensei returns." Said Lisanna, and with that everyone was back to being the noisiest class as usual.

Just when everyone was busy being their usual selves, the door of the classroom opened and every student inside the class had they're attention on the door, waiting for someone to come in only to be greeted by no other that Gray Fullbuster.

"Ehh! It's just Gray." Said a guy named Jet.

"Who did you expect?" Asked Gray, with a questioning look on his face.

"Natsu just announced that we have a transfer student in our class. Have you met him Gray? Natsu said the transfer student is in the principal's office and you were there, right?" asked a girl by the name of Levy.

"Ohh, I see. Heh, you'll meet the transfer student soon enough." Gray motioned to his chair that was located at the back where Natsu was seated.

A lot of eyes followed Gray to his seat until someone finally pop out the question. "Gray, is the transfer student a girl or boy?" Gray gave a knowing smile. When everyone was about to listen to Gray's answer to the question, the door to the classroom opened once again. Then Gray said, "Your question is about to be answered."

From the door, Gildarts sensei came in and walked to his desk at front, "Hmm.. It seems that everyone knows what I am about to announce since all your attentions are on me. This scene is rare. Who gave out the information?" Gildarts asked the class. "Natsu!" Everyone chorused.

"I see, that is Natsu's sense of hearing for you. So I don't have to announce it. Transfer student, come in." At those words, every single student eyes were on the door, someone from the other side of the door took a step forward, and the transfer student came in and could feel all gazes on him. But without feeling awkward, he stood beside Gildarts sensei. "Introduce yourself to Class 2D." Gildarts said.

At that, the transfer student looked at all the students' faces, he scanned the area and then his attention was caught by a single scarlet headed girl whose attention wasn't on him, but on the strawberry cake that was on her desk. Her eyes were sparkling while adoring the cake. It took a few seconds for the transfer student to organize his train of thoughts since staring at the scarlet headed girl.

"My name is Luke Hartphil." The girls in the class squealed since they noticed that Luke was actually quite a bishounen and the guys were not sure what reaction to give because they too can admit, he was beautiful. His blond hair, the shape of his face, his skin, his facial features and chocolate brown eyes, his built that was not muscular or too thin was almost perfect.

The transfer students' attention was still at the girl seated beside Natsu. As if waiting for the girl to look up. "If you have other questions aside from my likes and dislikes, from where I came from or what my relationship status is, ask me later." The transfer student caught each of the student's attention except for the red headed girl who was now indulging herself in the cake. The students were awe stricken on how the transfer student, Luke introduced himself or on how his attention was still focused on their red headed classmate even after the introduction.

They're thoughts were. '_**Do they know each other? Or did he fell in love at first sight? Is he really a boy? Can't he be a girl?'**_ was the guys in the class thought. It seems that they were having a hard time guessing and among the curious students, it was gray that had the most quizzical look. He looked from Luke to his red headed classmate whose name was Erza by the way. He was unable to guess why Luke had that kind of gaze at Erza.

When Gildarts sensei already sensed the awkward atmosphere in the class, he said, "Okay Luke, take your seat on the empty chair beside Gray. Just behind Erza, the one eating a cake, as far as you've been staring at her since your introduction." With that, he shoved Luke to start moving. And cleared his throat once again, "Class, I will be back, take this opportunity to scan your notes because when I come back, I will be giving you all a short test to see if you're all actually listening to me. Got it?" With that said, Gildarts sensei went out of the class.

Now, everyone's attention went back to the transfer student, they were watching closely on what Luke was about to do. On the other hand, Luke was in deep thought, no one knew what he was thinking all the while motioning himself to the empty chair that he was supposed to seat. On his way, he stops just right beside Erza's seat who was now done eating her cake; he was still looking at her, waiting for her to notice him.

Erza was now aware that someone was standing beside her desk. As she looked up, she noticed a blond boy looking directly at her, it took her a few seconds to sink in on what she saw and her eyes widened in shock, she gave out a look that most of her classmates would not be able to see, she stood up, pointed a finger on the blond boy and said, she almost screamed, "Luke? No! How? I don't understand! You? Now? Here?" Question after question came out from her mouth. Before she could utter another word, Luke had his index finger on her lip.

"Shhh! Erza." Luke had his lips in Erza's left ear, he whispered, "Let's talk outside, now." After the whisper, Luke grabs hold of Erza's hand and pulled her out of the room. Everyone in the class was now more confused of what happened. A lot of them started to question one another of the event that occurred. They wondered how the transfer student was able to pull out Erza just like that, the transfer student was not aware of the reputation that Erza had in the campus.

"Do they have a past?" was the only question that the class had.


	3. Chapter 3: First Revelation

**Everyone! Thank you very much for the reviews, favorites, follows and for taking the time to read my story. I humbly appreciate it. This is my first story so I was not sure if it would attract fellow readers. I am truly happy for the feedback of the story. There are still a lot of things I have to learn in the fanfiction world, like words that are new to me. This story just actually passed by my head and I tried to write it down, now I'm posting it hopeful that maybe some people would find it interesting. The pair-up for this story is still undecided but I have already a few candidates since I am a pro graLU, laLU and StiCY. But I am still open for other pairings though (gehee). I'm thinking about making a poll after chapter 4 or 5 because I still have a lot of candidates to introduce in the story. Although I have already introduce my supposed to be pair in the first chapter, my decision keep on changing because I keep on reading other stories in the site which are really interesting. I'm not sure if this chapter 3 is long enough for those who wanted an updated but I did try my best to make the story entertaining. I'm still adjusting in this world and I hope you guys take it easy on me. And I have an announcement to make, soon, I will be making my second story for fairy tail, I already have the idea in my pocket, I just have to write it down. Hope you guys enjoy this update! Please give me your feedbacks. Thank you minna!**

Sincerely,

**_YUUKI TRINITY_**

Disclaimer: I Love Fairy tail but I don't own it, Hiro Mashima does. XD

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Erza is still overwhelmed by the shock that she received from this person who was dragging and leading her to the school's rooftop. She had lost her usual composure that is very well known to every student in the school. She had to get her head straight and calm herself. The moment they arrived and open the door to the rooftop, Lucy let go of Erza's hand and faced her.

Erza had to take everything that had happened, memories started flooding her mind and it took her about one minute to organize her thoughts while Lucy hid her eyes over the shadows of her hair. Erza thought, _**'I know it is impossible for this person to appear once again, he's supposed to be...'**_. Then without further hesitation, Erza asked the first question that she should have asked.

"Who are you?" She was straight forward when asking this question and had her arms crossed in her chest. Erza got her composure back. Her mind expected to hear an answer that made her think this individual in front of her was a completely different person but then again, her heart was also hopeful at the same time.

"Erza.. It's me. I'm sorry. I know you're expecting me to answer that I am Him but Erza, it's me!" When Lucy said this, she showed Erza her warmest smile, showing the glint in her eyes and suddenly jumped and hugged on Erza, making them fall. "KYAA!" Erza squeaked.

Tears were threatening to fall from Lucy's eyes. Happiness was evident. Now Lucy was on top of her, and Erza caught the smile that Lucy gave before jumping on her, now, more flashes of memories came back and Erza said in a whisper, "Lucy?"

When Lucy heard Erza mention her name, she beamed with excitement. She did not expect to find her long time friend in the school, most especially the friend she taught she could never see again after everything that happened in the Heartfilia mansion. Right now, she was happy being able to talk to Erza again.

"Erza, I thought you forgot about me!" Lucy started speaking using her feminine voice, forgetting for a second that she was Luke Hartphil in the campus.

"Lucy, how did you end up transferring to this school? Aren't you supposed to be in Magnolia Elite Academy? What happened to you Lucy, tell me." Erza asked a lot of questions, "And why the heck do you look like a boy, like Him? I demand an explanation on my questions. I almost lost my self-control back there in the class when you showed up in front of me."

"Whoa! Take it easy on the questions Erza. I'll tell you everything if we have time but for now, I don't know where to start. A lot of things happened to me when you left us." When Lucy said this, her expression changed, it was clear she placed on a forced smile.

"Okay then, tell me this first. What's with the look, you completely resemble him and I really thought that you were him Lucy. You know what I'm talking about." Erza questioned Lucy as they moved and tried to sit across one another with Lucy's back at the door. Erza stared at Lucy and realization hit her once again, "And you're clearly wearing the boy's school uniform?"

"You just noticed? You haven't changed Erza." Lucy was practically laughing at her friend's reaction. Lucy thought, _**'I'm glad she didn't change'**_. "Well, I do have to wear this uniform you know, since I transferred as a boy... Luke Hartphil." Lucy was hesitant to mention the name because she knew how her friend would react and bingo, she was right.

Lucy was staring intently on her friend who was now in a melancholic state. Erza stayed quite for a few seconds and gave a forced smile, "Lucy, why did you have to transfer as a boy?" Erza asked making sure Lucy did not notice her change of mood which was already to late.

"Well, Erza, I... ran away from the Hearfilia mansion." Lucy said in a low tone. She was sure how her friend would react when she revealed this fact, and she was right again.

"WHAT? You ran away from the mansion? Do you know what kind of ruckus would that do? Have you thought about the consequences that would take place? Your father would absolutely do everything in his power to take you back and put anyone in jail that collaborated with you. You've seen what he could do Lucy, you've witnessed it before. Lucy.." As Erza once again lost her composure after knowing the said event, she was infuriated that Lucy made this kind of decision, she knew Lucy knows the consequences, Erza said, "Lucy, are you going to let the past repeat itself?"

Lucy knew the answer to Erza's last question. Lucy knew that there would be a possibility that she could hurt her friend with her running away from the mansion, the fact that Erza left them before was one of the consequences of the past.

"Erza, I'm sorry. I know I'm being selfish by making this decision, by running away, but Erza, I can't take it anymore, father changed a lot after what happened in the past, he was more cruel now, most specially when..Luke left us." When Lucy said this, tears were visibly falling from her eyes. "Mother gave me an option Erza, she was my only friend in the mansion, she asked what would make me happy, and then she gave me a chance, to run away." When Erza heard this, she could not believe it.

"Your mother helped you escape, lucy?" questioned Erza, "Yes." Was Lucy's answer. "I see. So Miss Layla approved of this. Mmm.. Why now?" Erza said with a doubtful tone.

Before Lucy could answer Erza's question, the hall bell rang which signalled it was time for the next class.

"Oh no. It's time for the next class. We better run back to the room or we'll get detention for skipping class. Lucy, we will continue our talk when we find time okay? You still owe me a lot of explanation." Erza said as she stood up and dusted her skirt using her hands from dirt. Lucy did the same, except it was her pants that she dusted from the dirt and was about to tell Erza something when suddenly, they heard the door to the rooftop slammed open.

A guy who was clearly a senior was at the door, he was clearly panting from running; the guy was also blond headed, the style for his hair was somewhat gelled up in a spike and had a well built body. He had a posture imposing of seniority. When the guy came closer, Erza was shocked once again, she thought, _**'Why do I get a lot of surprises today? This is not good for my heart as well as my reputation. Sheesh!'**_after thinking, _**'Oh my gosh! I forgot to tell Lucy about this guy! Not good. I'm sorry Lucy!'**_ Erza stepped in front of Lucy who still had her back from the guy who came in.

"Laxus! What are you doing here?" asked Erza in a raised voice. When Lucy heard this name, she stiffened, _**'Laxus? Erza must be kidding, it's a joke, right? Laxus is here?'**_ Lucy's heart quickened its pace. _**'Impossible. Why did he have to appear now that I'm completely unprepared? Stupid surprise attacks!'**_ As Lucy was divulged in her thoughts, she was interrupted by Erza's soft whisper which she could barely understand, "Lucy, don't reveal yourself, act like a boy." Then she thought, _**'Lucy, get your head straight! You're no longer Lucy, remember, your name is Luke Hartphil.'**_

"Erza. Move." Was all Laxus could say. He was already intently staring at the person behind Erza.

"What do you want Laxus? Why are you here?" Erza asked as Laxus continued to eye Lucy's back.

"I followed you Erza. I saw you being dragged by this person in the hallway. It took me quite sometime to get out in the middle of class." Laxus said, clearly remembering how he escaped the class.

"Why would you follow me? Did you think I needed help?" Erza said.

"Don't get so full of yourself Titania. I simply followed you because that guy caught my attention. His scent is familiar." When Laxus said this, Lucy made a flinch that neither of the two noticed because they were busy staring daggers at one another.

"Scent? What are you, a dog? I see, you still haven't changed Laxus, You still have that talent of sniffing the air with that nose of yours." Erza smirked and Laxus raised his eyebrow.

"And you still have that talent of annoying people with your remarks, Scarlet." Laxus stated.

When Laxus and Erza was still actively bickering one another, Lucy thought, _**'They haven't changed at all. I just hope he won't notice.. Laxus.'**_ She smiled and after a second, turned around only to be greeted by Erza's back, she tried to move so that she could now face Laxus as well.

"It seems to me that you two make a cute couple." Was Lucy's first comment after facing the two who was now clearly seen intently gawking at one another.

"NO WAY!" said the two simultaneously, turning their heads to face Lucy.

"Hahahha. Okay, I can clearly see that." Lucy was holding in her laughter after seeing the two's reaction to her comment.

"Before you two kill each other, why don't I just introduce myself to this gentleman here. Would that be alright Miss Scarlet?" Lucy was back using her manly tone; she had already calmed herself and tried to control the situation.

Erza was surprise to hear Lucy speak that way, let alone seeing her very calm in confronting Laxus, she thought, _**'I just hope Laxus is stupid enough not to notice that it is Lucy that is actually right in front of him. Stupid Laxus, why does he have to appear now, him and his stupid nose.'**_ Laxus then shifted his attention to the guy now beside Erza.

"My name is Luke Hartphil, I recently transferred to this school and currently, I'm in the same class as Erza." Luke then held out his hand to Laxus for a hand shake.

Laxus eyed Lucy's hand, took it and said, "Laxus Dreyar, Class 3A." As Laxus shook Lucy's hand, his thoughts were flooded with memories.

_In Laxus's memories_

Laxus could see a little girl.

"Laxus nii! Take my hand, take my hand." The little 7 year old girl who was holding a stuffed toy in her left hand that looked like a dog except it had a pointed nose said when she reached out her right hand. The little girl was laughing as she was running to the garden, she had a bright face that glowed which clearly shows that she was a happy girl, "Laxus nii, let's play in the garden! Erza chin and Luke nii is hiding right now, let's go look for them! We're the 'it' now; our job is to search for them. Come'on Laxus nii!"

_Back to the present_

Luke thought, _**'He won't notice me, he won't notice me'**_. As he thought of those words, he just made his face grimace. As Laxus stared at Luke, he thought, _**'It's impossible. How could I have mistaken this idiot to be her when in the first place, he's a guy for crying out loud. Idiot!'**_ Laxus let out a heavy sigh and released his grip on Lucy's hand. After making this gesture, he turned his heel and said, "If you guys don't want to get into detention, you better hurry your ass back to class." With that said, he started walking back inside the building.

Erza and Lucy were confused with how Laxus reacted after the introductions.

"Well, his right Lucy I mean, Luke. I really should probably start calling you Luke by now, shouldn't I?" Saying the name made Erza force a smile again. "Erza, you don't have to force yourself, I'm sorry for using his name." Was all Lucy could say. She wanted to hug her friend again.

"You don't have to apologize Lucy. It's not your fault, we can't do anything about it since your already known as Luke, I'm just happy that you're here and we can be together again, just like before." She gave Lucy a soft smile.

"Me too Erza, I'm happy your here. Now let's go back to class" As Lucy said this, she showed her friend her warmest smile.

As both friends made their way back to class, they were welcomed by their next teacher, and almost received a ticket to detention. Every student in class were surprised that Erza and Lucy were able to avoid the detention because both had already made an excuse as to why they just came back, they thank the fact that Lucy was a transfer student and Erza was the class president, the reason why they were excused of skipping class.

When they got back, a lot of questions were thrown at them and most of it was, "what's their relationship", their answer was that, they were and are childhood friends, most of the class were not convinced but since it was Erza who answered with a menacing aura, no one questioned it. Everyone was back to there usual selves in class and the day went by so fast. There was only one person in class who was oblivious to the events that had occurred because he fell fast asleep before he was able to see the transfer student enter the class. The pink haired boy named Natsu just woke up when everyone in class were no longer there except for gray who was staring at the transfer student exiting the gates with their president outside their class window.

"Whoa! Gray, where is everybody?" Natsu asked Gray. "They went home idiot." Gray answered.

"Did the transfer student arrive? I didn't get to introduce myself. Geez!" Whined Natsu.

"You'll meet him tomorrow, as for now, get your ass of the chair, we need to go home. It's tiring always waiting for you to wake up at the end of the class flame brain." Gray said as he stood up and stretched.

"Eheh! At least I'm no stripper like you." Natsu said, with his toothy grin pointing at the now shirtless Gray.

Just like that, the first day of the transfer student, Luke Hartphil ended.


	4. Chapter 4: The Young Master

**Hi everyone! I'm back? Forgive me for not being able to update the story after a month or so. I sincerely apologize and do hope that some are still reading this story. A lot of things happened to me during the time I was not able to do any update. But hey, I'm back with my pen and paper. I'm already trying my best to organize the story so that it would be easier for me let the story move further. And regarding the characters of the story, although some of them don't seem to be the same as the Fairy Tail but it is my story after all, so I made it as what I think they should act. Hope you'll find this chapter interesting. Once again, don't forget to write your comment and make reviews. I'd be happy to reply. Thank you!**

Sincerely,

_**Yuuki Trinity**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail although I own this story. Hahahha. ;)

Note: If there are grammatical errors or misspelled words, I'm sorry. I wanted to update it fast. I was in rush to share the updated chapter to readers. Thank you! :)

* * *

**herbert942** – Thank you for your advice. I greatly appreciate it. :)

**GoldenRoseTanya** – I will update this story since it is my first and I hope you'd continue to read it. Thank you. :)

**Yuni-sama** - I must admit. The relationships in this story are still topsy turvy but I'm trying my best to make the story interesting. Thank you for reviewing! :)

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon** – Oh! I see that you're a into LaLu and StingLu. So am I. I'm still learning some things or should I say words in the fanfiction world, like would OC be 'own character'? Haha. We might never know how things will turn out in this story. Hope you keep posted. Thank you. :)

**natpereira** – Thank you for reviewing! Hope you'd continue reading this story. :)

**Mirajane S and Erza S** – Everything will be revealed slowly. Nyahhaha. For curiosity's sake. Thank you for reading my story. :)

**Kodochi Kurokami** – Thank you very much for your review. That made me happy and motivated. :)

**Guests** – Whoever you guys are, I will keep updating this. Thank you for the reviews. I will accept whatever feedback you'd be posting. :)

_Once again, thank you everyone for reviewing my story. And I apologize for the late update. Please Enjoy! :))_

* * *

CHAPTER 4 The young master

The following days after Lucy's transfer were draining yet she enjoyed her days at Fairy Tail Academy. She was able to adjust herself and played the part as Luke Hartphil very well and because of this, she gained a lot of friends and also a fan club was created due to his increasing popularity among the girls with a pink headed girl, a freshman named as Meldy, as the club's president.

_Friday morning_

Lucy woke up from the alarm on her phone. It was just another day to enjoy herself at her school. Today, Lucy and Erza had planned to visit the new cafe that was 2 blocks away from school. They decided to spend some time together after school since they were not able to talk after the first day Lucy transferred because Erza has been quite busy with school, she was class president and the officers in school are busy preparing for the school's festival 2 weeks from today and another reason was, Lucy was gaining a lot of popularity in school, from students to teachers, they find 'Him' the perfect student, from grades to personality to looks which Erza and Lucy found very interesting that they usually burst into laughter's whenever they meet at class.

'_**Finally, I could spend more time with Erza today! I should probably tell her everything already before it gets complicated. Mmm...'**_ Lucy thought as she got out of her bed. Her apartment had a cosy environment, it was just the right space for her and it was cheap. She paid for her rent for 1 year in advance so that she won't have problems in paying and she still has enough money for her daily needs until she could find a job that she could earn money.

As Lucy was closing her apartment door, unbeknownst to her, a parked car across her apartment had a man with blond hair seating in the backseat watched her closely.

"Is that her?" said the man in the backseat.

"Yes young master Eucliffe. That is Lucy Heartfilia. She transferred to Fairy Tail Academy as a boy named Luke Hartphil." the man in the driver's seat responded.

"Why? Why would she disguise herself as a boy?" curiosity was in the young master's voice.

"We do not have clear evidence of her intentions disguising as a boy but what we have in mind is that there is an 80 % possibility that she is doing it to hide from her father's eye." Replied the young master's driver.

"Is she an idiot? Does she think that by disguising as a man would evade her from her father's eye? She's clearly belittling her family name. Tch. Let's go Orga. We are clearly wasting our time here; I would rather spend my time at the Site and enjoy my effort to beautiful women." Young master Eucliffe ordered.

"Young master, I am afraid that is not possible. First of all, it is still early morning." Orga said in a matter of fact tone.

'_**Oh great! Now he uses that tone?'**_ The young master thought and grumbled.

"Second, your father implemented an order that I must take you to school and process your transfer to the same school as Ms. Hearfilia. And third, I must make sure that you both are properly introduced. Please allow me to carry out your father's order." The man at the driver's seat said in a polite manner.

"Sheesh. Do you have to be so polite in ordering me to follow you, even though you should obey me? Fine, do it your way 'young master' Orga. Do whatever you want to do but we still have to go to the Site after you carry out those stupid orders." Young master exclaimed.

"Very well young master." Was his only reply.

'_**I lost again to my bodyguard. Tch!'**_ The young master thought as the engine to the car started.

_At the Cafeteria_

Lucy had a lot of food in her tray and was having a hard time balancing in order not to trip. The reason for this is was:

Surrounding the table was everyone in the group that Lucy joined in as she was introduced a few days ago after her transfer by Erza. In the group were Lisanna, Gray, Natsu, Levy, Juvia, Loke, Yukino, Gajeel, and Erza who bought her lunch first since she was in hurry.

"Neh Natsu! Could I ask you for a favour? Can you buy lunch for me, please? I have to go to the washroom, it's an emergency. If I buy lunch after coming back from the washroom, I'm sure no food would be left. Please Natsu?" Lisanna begged Natsu, tugging on his uniform.

"Eh? Alright, I'll do it but as long as there is something in it for me." Natsu said with an evil grin.

"Hmph! Fine. But just one type of food, 'kay?" Lisanna instructed.

"Yesh!" Natsu said in glee.

"Juvia! Let's go!" as Lisanna took hold of Juvia.

"Wait! Juvia is coming too? Ehhh! Natsu, could you include Juvia's food too?" Juvia requested as she was taken away by Lisanna to the washroom.

"Uh! Fiiinnnneee." As Nastu was about to stand up from his chair, his head hit something, something he shouldn't have.

"Argh!" there was a loud bang as the tray hit the floor. Food was all over Erza, she was wet with what seemed like apple juice and her strawberry cake was on her uniform and her lunch meal was all over the floor.

Erza was now motionless on her position at the floor. Everyone on the table halted with their actions. No one dared to move from their seats.

"Erza! Are you okay?" Lucy rushed over to her friend that was silent on the floor.

Natsu swallowed hard as he foresaw what was about to happen a few seconds after.

Lucy was now helping Erza to her feet and dust out the remnants of food on her uniform.

Erza's eyes were now covered with shadows from her bangs. "Luke, thank you for helping me up and forgive me but I guess you have to buy Lisanna and Juvia's lunch for today. Natsu would be spending his lunch together with me."

'_**Oh boy. I feel sorry Natsu.'**_ Lucy's sympathy was all over her face as she faced Natsu.

"Luke! Help me. Please!" Natsu yelped while he was being dragged by Erza outside the cafeteria doors to who knows where.

"Flame brain. Serves him right for asking something in return!" Gray smirked.

"I'm sorry Natsu! I'll also include buying your lunch, don't worry!" Lucy shouted and waved Natsu goodbye.

Now, as Lucy was focusing on trying to balance the food tray_**. 'Not good. I shouldn't have bought it all together.'**_ Lucy was regretting her actions until she felt another hand at the bottom of the tray.

As she looked up to the owner's hand, "Gray?" Lucy said.

"It seems like you could use a hand. You might want to avoid another accident." Gray said all the while taking the tray from Lucy's hand.

"Thank you?" Lucy said as she tried to think Gray's unusual action.

"You don't want my help?" asked Gray as they were on their way back to the table.

"No. I mean, yes! Wait.. Urgh. I do want help, I just didn't expect it from you." mentioned Lucy as he watched Gray from the sides of her eyes. And at that moment, someone passed by Lucy's front and she bumped into that person and almost lost her footing.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." the person snarled.

"I'm sorry." Lucy bowed his head and apologizes.

"You?" the person said as he ogled at Lucy who raised her head and looked at the face of the person whom she bumped into and they locked eyes.

"Luke, do you know him?" enquired Gray at Lucy as he observed the person at his front.

"Young master, are you okay?" Another person came running to the side of the so called young master.

A lot of people were starting to look in their way. A lot more compared to the accident awhile ago with Erza and Natsu.

"I'm fine Orga. But look who I found." The young master was now staring at Lucy.

'_**Oh! The young master of the Eucliffe household finally meets the heiress to the Heartfilia Family. This was an easy order Master Eucliffe. Oho!'**_ Was all Orga could think about.

'_**Look what I've got here. If I look closer, she really does look a lot like a girl.'**_ the young master continued to stare at Lucy.

"Do you know that it's rude to stare?" said Lucy as she backed out one step, still holding on to the tray in both her hands. _**'Why is this happening? There sure are a lot of things happening to this cafeteria.'**_ Lucy laughed a little about her slight thought.

"Who are you?" asked Gray who was now almost in between the young master and Lucy. "Do you know him Luke?" Gray directed the question to Luke.

"Luke eh? Let me introduce myself, I am Sting Eucliffe, the new transfer student." Sting said as he showed a smirk on his lips.

"Eucliffe?" Gray whispered and as if on cue, he remembered, _**'he transferred? Tch!'**_ was only what Gray thought after.

"And you are?" Sting looked at gray after hearing him whisper and asked.

"Gray Fullbuster. And he is Luke Hartphil. Now please excuse us as we need to return back to our table since lunch break is almost over." With this, gray nudged Lucy by the elbow to follow him.

"Luke! I have another title that I forgot to mention to you." Sting moved closer to Lucy and moved his lips to Lucy's left ear and said in a whisper that not even Gray who had his focus on Sting could hear, "I'm also known as Lucy Heartfilia's fiancé, that simply means, I am your husband to be Mr. Luke Hartphil." Sting slowly withdraws his distance from Lucy's ear so that he could see her reaction which to his surprise, she was not shocked at all, or had even the slightest reaction.

"That, I am quite aware of." Lucy said in a firm voice.


End file.
